


To Find A Way

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T verse, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Celes aveva tentato per settimane, frugando in tutti i libri sulla Magia Metamorfica su cui riusciva a mettere le mani. Niente. Nemmeno un accenno, o uno sprazzo.C'erano magie su come tramutare i draghi in formiche, le mele in arance, i calzini spaiati in calzini appaiati, i principi in rospi, l'acqua in whiskey...Eppure nulla, ma proprio nulla su come tramutare un corpo femminile in uno maschile.Dire che Celes si sentiva leggermente preso per il culo sarebbe stato un eufemismo.





	To Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ultima settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da Lande di Fandom

Celes aveva tentato per settimane, frugando in tutti i libri sulla Magia Metamorfica su cui riusciva a mettere le mani. Niente. Nemmeno un accenno, o uno sprazzo.

C'erano magie su come tramutare i draghi in formiche, le mele in arance, i calzini spaiati in calzini appaiati, i principi in rospi, l'acqua in whiskey...

Eppure nulla, ma proprio nulla su come tramutare un corpo femminile in uno maschile.

Dire che Celes si sentiva leggermente preso per il culo sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

“Ci deve essere un modo”, si disse, sfogliando pagina dopo pagina con ostinazione. “Qualcosa di simile, almeno.

Aveva cercato anche di procurarsi tomi meno conosciuti in manere più o meno legittime, corrompendo o in qualche caso anche arrivando a minacciare chi di dovere, ma niente. Non aveva trovato nulla che nemmeno si avvicinasse a fare al caso suo.

Non gli sembrava possibile, eppure sembrava che nessuno prima di lui si fosse mai messo in cerca di una soluzione per ciò che lo aveva tormentato per tutta la vita.

Ciò nonostante, Celes non si diede per vinto ed, infine, giunse ad una conclusione.

“Se non esistono ancora incantesimi in grado di darmi il corpo che voglio, partendo da quel che ho a disposizione, vorrà dire che dovrò crearne uno da zero”.

Non era stato facile ovviamente, e più volte era stato sul punto di desistere.

Finché, finalmente, una di quelle mattine dopo una serata passata a sperimentare incantesimi quasi a caso, non si accinse a fare pipì e, improvvisamente, si accorse di qualcosa che sporgeva leggermente lì dove normalmente era completamente e sfortunatamente piatto.

“Lo sapevo!”, esultò, quasi arrivando a saltellare sul posto, trattenendosi solo perché non voleva schizzare tutte le pareti del bagno. “Lo sapevo che potevo farcela!”

Era questione di tempo ormai. Presto, ogni parte di lui che fosse riconducibile a “Celeste” sarebbe stato solo un lontano ricordo.

O almeno... così avrebbe creduto per molti anni ancora.

  
  


 


End file.
